


休息時間

by snacksnake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacksnake/pseuds/snacksnake
Summary: 注意：互攻男妓但丁和上班族維吉爾但丁２３歲，維吉爾４７歲兩人非兄弟維吉爾以為這只是一次出差之後的小小消遣而已





	休息時間

　　維吉爾很累，經過了整整一個月的出差，他總算是跑完了所有的事務。　他需要放鬆，一個讓他滿意的放鬆。  
　　他沒有回到他訂下的高級旅店，而是拐了一個彎，沿著小巷子走到一間汽車旅館要了一個房間。  
　　簡陋的旅館房間讓維吉爾微微皺起眉頭，但好在房間是乾淨的，沒有其他雜七雜八的東西，也沒有混亂的氣味。  
　　他走到窗前，放下公事包，拉上簾幕遮擋起外面閃爍的霓虹燈。  
　　  
　　維吉爾走出浴室的時候是整點，門鈴分毫不差的響起。他把浴袍穿起來並把頭髮稍微擦一下，才前去開門。  
　　外頭下著大雨，來人穿著簡單，甚至有點舊，身高和自己差不多，頭髮也在滴水，兩個有著濕漉漉銀髮的人互相看著。  
　　「維吉爾？」外頭的人問。  
　　被叫喚名子的人點點頭，側身讓他進去。  
　　維吉爾回過頭，看到那個人渾身濕淋淋的站在身後，像是水鬼，而這只水鬼還想要靠近自己。  
　　「去洗澡。」維吉爾皺著眉下達指令，看著他愣住，然後嘆了一口氣走進浴室。  
　　「我的錢從進門就開始算！」他在裡面叫道。  
　　他到底還有職業道德，維吉爾的頭髮半乾時他就出來了，帶著熱度的身體隨著水蒸汽一起衝出浴室，然後壓住了坐在床邊擦頭髮的維吉爾。  
　　他的身體沒有擦，頭髮還是濕漉漉的，水滴落到了維吉爾臉上。  
　　維吉爾又皺起眉頭。  
　　壓住他的人又愣住了，然後帶著一點不悅的開口。  
　　「我來之前就已經洗過一次了，我現在乾淨的要脫一層皮了好嗎。」  
　　但是維吉爾爬了起來，他按住對方的肩膀推開，將他的頭髮往後撥，露出一整張臉，凝視一下後，目光又往下滑到精瘦的身體和淺色的陰莖。  
　　「你成年了嗎？」幾經考慮後，維吉爾開口。  
　　他嘆了一口氣。  
　　「謝謝你的讚美，我已經23歲了，大叔。」  
　　維吉爾對這個稱號又皺緊了眉頭，但隨後想想，自己的年齡幾乎是他的兩倍，確實可以被稱為大叔了。  
　　這次換維吉爾嘆了一口氣，他順著年輕人壓在自己肩上的手躺回去，看著他解開自己的浴衣。  
　　輕浮、急躁、粗魯。維吉爾下著評論，性工作者除非有特別要求，不然通常都溫順的和什麼一樣，小心翼翼的舔著陰莖，而不是像自己跨下這個一口吞進去。  
　　維吉爾大喘一口氣，看著頭上黃澄澄的燈，手指摸索到年輕人的頭髮，用力將他扯開。  
　　一條銀線在陰莖和口腔間牽起來，然後斷裂，年輕人茫然地看著他，嘴還維持著大張的樣子。  
　　「保險套。」維吉爾嚥了口唾液才發聲。  
　　「啊～是是是，當然當然。」他看到年輕人的白眼，他不甘不願的下了床，眼睛還瞄了一眼只嚐到一口的陰莖。他在他的外套口袋中找到那個方形的鋁箔包裝，又像貓一樣的跳回床上。  
　　維吉爾盯著他直到自己的陰莖被完整的包覆起來，他才倒回去。  
　　又是一口吞，維吉爾再次摸到那頭銀髮，像摸小動物似的輕輕撫摸，試著減緩年輕人的急躁。  
　　只有剛入這行的人會忘記保險套，那是對他們的保護措施，但是眼前的人  
說是剛入這行又不太像，他的口技可能是維吉爾遇過最好的，口腔不時的緊縮，吸吮的動作恰到好處，舌頭精準地纏住所有的敏感點。  
　　「哈啊……」  
　　維吉爾的雙膝曲起，感覺到年輕人的手滑上他的大腿內側揉捏著。  
　　「可……可以了。」手上帶一點力道拉著頭髮，已經挺立的陰莖滑出年輕人的口腔。  
　　維吉爾往腿間看去，年輕人婉惜的表情一閃而逝，快的像是錯覺，維吉爾自己嚐過陰莖的味道，那可不像是一道讓人回味再三的佳餚。  
　　他靠在維吉爾的陰莖旁，漂亮的臉磨蹭著巨物，笑的像隻貓。  
　　維吉爾說的是愛麗絲夢遊仙境中，那只鬼靈精怪的貓。  
　　他裂開一口白牙，長長的舌頭從底到頭的舔過陰莖，露出心滿意足的表情套弄著。  
　　「你沒有問我的名子。」  
　　因為那沒有意義。維吉爾想。他們就只會見面這一次而已。  
　　但是年輕人的表情太過期待，維吉爾只好又嘆了一口氣。  
　　「請說？」  
　　「但丁。」  
　　「但丁。」維吉爾禮貌性的復誦一次，看著但丁坐到他的腿上，將兩人的陰莖握在右手中套弄著。  
　　年輕人的陰莖和自己差不多大，維吉爾不禁感嘆著現在小孩子的發育真好。  
　　但丁往前滑，坐到維吉爾的陰莖上，他用跨下磨蹭了一下，像是要討讚美似的看向維吉爾。  
　　「要來點助興的嗎？」  
　　說著，他從旁邊拿起維吉爾剛剛便注意到的一個夾鏈袋，裡面裝著幾顆膠囊。  
　　「最新的，對身體無負擔，持久又刺激。」  
　　「不需要。」  
　　但丁的笑臉肉眼可見的滑落下去。  
　　「诶，我好不容易才弄到的。」  
　　「那是來路不明的東西。」  
　　「好吧。」但丁爽快的把袋子丟到一邊，又往前坐到維吉爾的下腹，手往後撈，將維吉爾的陰莖貼在自己的臀縫上磨蹭。  
　　「那我就開動了。」他的舌頭舔過嘴唇。  
　　  
　　維吉爾的手搭著年輕人細滑又帶著肌肉的腿，看著但丁用後穴賣力的吞吐著自己的陰莖。  
　　「大叔常叫人嗎？」但丁問。  
　　「偶爾。」  
　　但丁的眼睛直直地看著他，維吉爾讀不出他的眼神，那個眼神太複雜，揉入了太多情感，維吉爾唯一能明確感覺到的只有憤怒。  
　　背脊傳來發涼的感覺，維吉爾還來不及讀出那是因為怎樣而生的憤怒，便被但丁絞緊的腸道狠狠的榨出精液。  
　　「呃……」  
　　搭在但丁腿上的手收緊，在白皙的肌膚上留下紅色的指印。  
　　「大叔積了很久嗎？」  
　　維吉爾看向但丁，年輕人又回到那種挑逗的眼神，維吉爾不禁想自己真的太累了。  
　　「又多又濃呢，還以為會被大叔給射穿。　」  
　　高潮後的維吉爾帶著顯而易見的放鬆，他陷在枕頭中，看著但丁趴到自己胸膛上，輕輕吸吮著頸子。  
　　但丁還沒有射，維吉爾感覺到膨大的陰莖夾在兩人之間。  
　　「不，不行。」但丁握住維吉爾往下探的手，拉到唇邊親吻著，「這麼漂亮的手做這種事情太可惜了。」  
　　然後他低頭吻了維吉爾。  
　　但丁的唾液是甜的，維吉爾不禁想著他在來到這裡前吃過甚麼。兩人的舌頭攪和著，交換彼此的唾液。  
　　這人有點奇怪。維吉爾想。但是他並不討厭，年輕人急躁的樣子反而有點可愛，他要收回之前的想法，或許下次再出差時會來找他。  
　　但丁吻他像是在吃冰淇淋似的，一口一口的吸吮著，甚至捲著他的舌頭往口腔中帶。  
　　水聲從兩人的唇縫間洩出，維吉爾半闔著眼，享受但丁的吻技，他甚至覺得自己又硬了。  
　　身上的人終於結束這個纏人的吻，腸道放過維吉爾的陰莖，將保險套拉了下來，打一個結後扔進床頭邊的垃圾桶。  
　　維吉爾順著他的動作看過去，卻突然發現剛被扔到一邊的夾鏈袋不見了。  
　　「诶诶诶，別緊張啊。」  
　　但丁壓住猛的彈起的維吉爾，笑著說。  
　　「藥……藥去那裏了？」但丁的力氣超乎自己想像的大，維吉爾看清楚年輕人在陰影中鼓脹的肌肉。  
　　「啊……剛剛餵給你了啊，別擔心，我也吃了一些哦，只是我沒想到大叔這麼貪心，咕嚕咕嚕的喝個不停呢。」  
　　「……那是什麼？」  
　　「就只是春藥而已，讓大叔能張著腿求我插進去，浪叫的像隻母狗一樣的春藥而已。」  
　　維吉爾腰上發力，把但丁甩下去後，就要往門口衝，但是突如其來的暈眩感卻讓他在離門口一步的地方跌倒。  
　　「吶，大叔。」但丁慢慢的叫喚著，聲音來到自己背後，維吉爾再次感覺到剛剛那種背脊發涼的感覺。  
　　「大叔要出去的話，我是沒關係的哦。」聲音來到了耳邊，吹出的氣體讓維吉爾全身顫慄。  
　　「但是這邊是郊區，又是晚上，會有很多壞人的。」但丁的手指從後腰往前滑，在腹肌的地方打著轉。  
　　「他們會把大叔按在身下，沒洗過的陰莖在大叔的屁眼和口中輪流進出……大叔想要這樣嗎？」手指往下滑，在半勃的陰莖上輕輕點著。  
　　「不……不要。」塵封已久的惡夢被喚醒，維吉爾連聲音都維持不住。  
　　「對吧，大叔這麼可愛，我也不希望看到大叔這樣。」但丁的聲音回復了輕快，他開心的扶著維吉爾回到床邊，讓年長者再次陷進柔軟的床鋪中。  
　　「放心，我會讓大叔爽到什麼都不想的。」

　　  
　　維吉爾躺在床上，像個待產的孕婦似的張開雙腿，腿的中間有一個人。  
　　但丁的舌頭用力的舔過維吉爾的右大腿內側，發出滿足的呻吟，維吉爾左邊的腿已經被完全舔濕，但丁還像隻狗似的要找到更多食物。  
　　春藥的效用逐漸起來，維吉爾恍恍惚惚的，感覺到身體發熱，殘存的一點理智支撐著他的自尊。  
　　「大叔，我們幫你的腿取名子吧？」  
　　維吉爾往胯下看去，但丁端著自己的兩條腿，陰莖和自己的貼在一起，但丁慢慢的搖動著腰，維吉爾感覺到一股電流順著脊椎往上衝。  
　　「不需要……」  
　　「你的腿這麼美，他們是活生生的奇蹟、是上天的恩賜，我們必須給他們取名子！」但丁說完，又忍不往維吉爾白皙的腿上咬了一口。  
　　維吉爾忍住嗚咽，恨恨的看著但丁。  
　　「維吉爾的左腿和右腿。」  
　　「诶，一點創意都沒有……啊！就叫Vivi和Gil怎麼樣？」  
　　維吉爾的前液已經被推出來了，他迷茫的看著但丁，試著要組織眼前這小子又說了什麼垃圾話。  
　　「你是Vivi」但丁從左腿的根部舔到膝蓋。  
　　「你是Gil」又從右腿的根部舔到膝蓋。  
　　「大叔，我們有女兒了哪。」但丁笑著俯下身，看著恍神的維吉爾，知道藥效已經上頭了。  
　　他不急著立刻幹進維吉爾的肛門中，畢竟，最美味的餐點他喜歡最後吃，所以先讓大叔吃點前菜吧。  
　　但丁使力將維吉爾的腿往胸口壓，雙臀間的肛門便露了出來，粉色的小洞因為緊張而瑟縮著，但丁憐愛的舔了上去。  
　　他繞著洞口舔著，舌尖試探著戳進洞裡，小洞馬上心領神會的隙動張開來，讓柔軟的舌頭可以進入。  
　　維吉爾喘著氣抓住但丁的頭髮，他全身無力，只能任著眼前的年輕人擺佈，久遠的噩夢逐漸被喚醒，但是身體卻又無法拒絕這樣的快感。  
　　肛口已經被舔濕了，但丁拿來潤滑液，整瓶罐進維吉爾的腸道中。這瓶潤滑液被他藏在維吉爾身下的棉被中，被體溫摀熱的液體讓維吉爾的不適降到了最低。  
　　但維吉爾依然因為異物的進入而掙扎起來，但丁連忙用手指頂住肛門，安撫的摩娑著維吉爾的腿。  
　　「沒事的」他說，「沒事的。」  
　　維吉爾安靜下來，茫然的看著他，但丁看著現在濕的能擰出水來的維吉爾，舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　「沒事的。」但丁又說了一次。  
　　手指探進密穴中，感覺到潤滑液又被男人的體溫悶的更熱，這次維吉爾不再掙扎，順著但丁的動作，維吉爾發出呻吟，引導年輕人找到正確的位子。  
　　一根、兩根、三根，但丁看著維吉爾被三根手指撐到變形的肛門，透明的潤滑液從縫隙滲出來，打濕了棉被。  
　　維吉爾面色潮紅、神情恍惚，看起來像喝醉。  
　　但丁忍不住俯下身，和維吉爾接吻。  
　　「大叔，你熱嗎？」雙脣分開後，但丁輕聲問道。  
　　維吉爾看著壓在身上的年輕人，迷茫的點點頭。  
　　「哪裡熱？」但丁忍著笑意，輕輕撫摸著維吉爾的臉。  
　　「下……下面。」  
　　「下面哪裡呢？告訴我。」但丁依依不捨地收回手，把維吉爾的腿往身體的地方壓，讓下身可以輕易的被他的主人碰觸到。  
　　維吉爾皺起眉頭，套弄了幾下陰莖後困惑的鬆開手，他繞過性器，往更後方摸索，直到觸碰到了那個地方。  
　　但丁看著維吉爾試著要伸進穴口的修長手指，覺得口乾舌燥。他好心的等著維吉爾的探索，期間也沒閒著的不斷親吻他新生的兩個女兒，直到維吉爾受挫般的把手指抽出。  
　　「舒服多了嗎？」  
　　維吉爾搖搖頭。  
　　「你需要幫忙嗎？」  
　　維吉爾點點頭。  
　　看著眼前的人落入自己的圈套，但丁笑的合不攏嘴。他放下維吉爾的腿，讓對方看到自己勃發的陰莖。  
　　「大叔想要這個對吧？想要這個插進去，在裡面弄得亂七八糟的。」  
　　維吉爾眼睛都直了，下身那種讓人難以忍受的熱度更加強烈，他看著那個陰莖像是在看冰淇淋一樣，甚至舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　他應該要去資助一下發明這個春藥的人，這筆錢實在太值得了。但丁一面想一面跪坐到維吉爾的胸口上，長長的陰莖就在維吉爾眼前跳動。  
　　他輕撫著維吉爾的頭髮。  
　　維吉爾的目光聚焦到了眼前的肉棒，雙脣無聲地挪動後，嚥了一口唾液。  
　　身體的反應是最誠實的了，但丁將手滑到維吉爾腦後，將他微微抬高。  
　　「大叔還記得要怎麼做嗎？」腰向前，碩大的龜頭已經頂在維吉爾唇上了，男人茫然的張開嘴，幾乎可以說是反射性的舔著眼前的東西。  
　　一點一點的，青年將陰莖送進男人口中，像是在餵食幼獸，然後小幅度又緩慢的前後搖晃腰胯。  
　　但丁多想抓著他的頭髮狠狠的撞向自己的陰莖，想看到他崩潰不安的淚水和驚慌失措的尖叫……但是還不行，他不能嚇到他，他要慢慢的，讓維吉爾知道他和他們不一樣。  
　　維吉爾半闔起眼，在但丁的節奏中找到規律，像舔棒棒糖似的吸吮著口中的巨物，發出可愛的嗚咽聲。  
　　「大叔要加油哦，沒有準備好是不能插進去的。」  
　　聽到這句話的維吉爾更加努力的吸吮著，甚至也用舌頭在但丁的陰莖上打著轉。  
　　快感自跨下一波一波的從脊椎湧上腦門，但丁愉快地看著賣力吞吐著的維吉爾，加大了搖晃的幅度。  
　　「唔……」陰莖頂到喉嚨的時候維吉爾下意識地後退了，但丁連忙擋住他的頭，輕聲安慰道：「忍一忍，這樣比較快。」  
　　維吉爾被但丁的動作逼出眼淚，仍然點點頭，張大嘴巴繼續吞吐著。  
　　折磨人的前戲終於在但丁滴出前液的時候結束，維吉爾對口中的食物還有點依依不捨，響亮的「啵」讓但丁覺得他已經可以射了。  
　　「不行哦，不能這麼貪心。」但丁把手指伸進維吉爾口中，撥弄著那條舌頭，看著對方臉上不滿的神色。  
　　「要留一些給下面吃，對吧？」  
　　但丁再次來到維吉爾的腿間，硬的發痛的陰莖對著肛門，緩緩的鑿開那道肉壁，來到他那流著奶與蜜的天堂。  
　　「噢天……」但丁讚嘆著，感覺肉壁一擁而上，彷彿真空般的腔室完美的包裹住小但丁，迫不及待的要榨出裡面的瓊漿玉液。  
　　「別急……別急，馬上就射到讓你懷孕。」  
　　已經憋上許久的但丁真的快忍不住了，打從他看到來開門的維吉爾起就已經勃起，更別提在維吉爾洗過澡的浴室裡，用他洗過的沐浴乳和洗髮精，帶著和他一樣的香氣。  
　　但他還是忍住了，他緩緩地讓陰莖在腸道中挪動，感覺到濕滑而有力的腸壁和維吉爾顫抖的喘氣聲。  
　　維吉爾已經射了，在他插到底的那一瞬間。白色的液體在身上畫出圖騰，魔幻而煽情，但丁想著這人一定是魔鬼、是魅魔，他用最美好純潔的樣貌來到世界上，勾引那些男男女女，讓他們身不由己的深陷其中。  
　　但丁開始加快速度，肉體的撞擊聲充斥了整個房間，他沉迷的看著哭叫的維吉爾，他也幾乎要哭了。他感到眼眶發紅、喉嚨乾澀，這麼美好的東西竟然終於屬於他了。不再只是那顆鮮紅欲滴的蘋果，他終於擁有了伊甸園裡最美麗的生物，這寶石般的眼睛、冰冷而有力的身軀都為他所擁有。他將剖開自己的身體，取出跳動的心臟呈現給他，並讓他住在本應是心臟的位子，而他們將從此成為生命共同體。

 

　　但丁終於結束時，維吉爾已經失去意識了，長時間的勞累讓他承受不住這樣過度激烈的快感，但是他沒有昏過去，維吉爾表情茫然的任但丁擺弄，像個精緻的娃娃。  
　　年輕人親吻他，裝來一盆水，虔誠的擦淨了維吉爾的身體，他克制不住的在他擦過的所有地方都輕吻著，這是上帝給他的恩賜，但自己所能做的卻只有這樣，但丁不由得感覺到哀傷。  
　　抬起的腿讓維吉爾體內的精液又流了出來，但丁想了一下，再次將硬起的陰莖頂進去。  
　　但這次他克制了自己，他在他的應許之地中徜徉，他奔跑過所有的草地與高山、探尋了所有石塊和小溪，最終再次來到了他刻下十誡的所在。  
　　摩西有著上帝給他的指示，但丁呢？  
　　「你還記得嗎？維吉爾。」但丁輕聲說著，他溫柔地看著維吉爾帶著淚痕沉睡的臉，輕輕地撫摸著。  
　　「我想那天你剛加班完，想要抄近路回家，結果被三個小混混拖進了暗巷裡。」  
　　那天但丁意外地睡不著，他張著眼在床上翻來覆去，直到聽見後巷中傳來吵鬧的聲音。  
　　現在回想起來那是上帝的旨意。  
　　「我那時候就在後陽台上看著大叔」但丁緩慢的推送著，「嫉妒的要瘋掉了。」  
　　維吉爾依然毫無表情，他的體力已經完全透支了，就連希望這場惡夢快點結束的腦力都沒有，但丁的一字一句像是咒語般的令他本能的恐懼卻毫無意義。  
　　「我所做的一切都是為了再見到大叔」但丁伏下身，親吻著維吉爾的嘴唇。  
　　「全都是為了你，維吉爾……」

 

　　維吉爾審完公文，交給一邊的秘書。  
　　距離那荒唐的晚上已經過去六個月了，他又重回了一成不變又庸庸碌碌的生活，白髮的年輕人被他淡忘在成堆的公文中，荒唐的夜晚也被拋棄在平凡的日子裡。  
　　今天下午總公司派了一個人來做考察，維吉爾拉好領帶，前往會議室。他似乎已經遲了，會議室中傳出歡快的談話聲。  
　　「啊，維吉爾你來了，這位是總公司派來考察的但丁。」  
　　維吉爾停下腳步。  
　　

　　在黑暗中，他的身體蒼白彷彿發著光，不知是真人還是鬼，他跪在荒涼的山地，幾乎發不出聲響，豹子獅子和母狼在他身邊飽含著貪婪的欲望而不肯離去。  
　　野獸貪婪的咆哮在山谷間回盪，幽靈悲愴的歌聲卻上達天堂，金色的雕花大門為之顫動，天使也為之哭泣。  
　　山地上蒼白的幽靈，他愛的泉源、生命的光榮與喜樂的明燈  
　　幽靈的歌聲逐漸變的輕快而動人，寒冷的冬天日過去是明媚的春日、熱情的夏日與豐滿的秋日  
　　自己一定是聽到那樣美妙的歌聲才得以被神所眷顧吧。  
　　但丁得以擁抱著他的幽靈，彷彿要將他揉進自己體內，他們四肢交纏，在陽光下，在伊甸園上，兩人的靈魂緊緊貼合著，蘋果樹的枝枒從維吉爾的肚子裡長出，朝著天、朝著地，伸展他們的命與愛。  
　　再也沒有任何事物可以分開他們。


End file.
